


【路帕、犬雉】殊途

by az11192



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az11192/pseuds/az11192
Summary: 路奇→帕里为主，犬→雉提及有
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Aokiji | Kuzan, Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 5





	【路帕、犬雉】殊途

路奇→帕里为主，犬→雉提及  
二设有，时间bug可能有警告  
梗来源不成书  
大概6k5  
ooc属于我  
叙事流水账警告  
————————

眼球在眼皮下慌乱地转动，帕里无意识倒抽一口气，熟练地从血红的梦里脱离，却心有余悸，睁眼是自己办公室的天花板，他觉察到自己是安全的。  
他人还维持着入睡前的姿势，整个别扭地架在两根扶手的狭窄空间内，膝窝挂在其中一根扶手上，搭腿上的毛巾被落了一半儿在地上，夜风嗖嗖地直往裤筒里钻。“妈的……麻了…”背脊抱怨地发出骨节脆响声，他抻长手掐着椅背把自己板正，无意间碰倒了图纸堆，屁股重新落上椅面，因这别扭的姿势半边身体都睡麻了，跟过了通电似的。  
陷入梦靥对他来说已是见怪不怪的事，毕竟这几年时不时就被冰山强行揪着复诊。帕里呆呆坐了会，摘下防风镜抹去额头的冷汗，后颈被夜风吹得起鸡皮疙瘩，只得强行起身合上窗户。其实相比几年前这已经好了不少，至少对亮光的恐惧在急剧减少，也不用靠什么药物入眠。他靠在窗前给自己倒了杯白水，一口一口啜着。

幸好…城镇现在发展得不错，尤其是不久前二号的开通让整个七水之城都为之狂欢，工友们对下一趟海上列车线的诞生摩拳擦掌，但他心底为这几年拖累冰山的举动生出一丝愧疚。

一开始帕里总觉得那没什么大不了的，毕竟曾说过“那种东西……两个人承受就够了。”的豪言壮语，再怎么都要独自挨过那段日子——直到某天他在讨论七水之都翻新工作的例会上昏睡过去，直到在船坞干活无意识的想去拿身边人的锤子与手锯包括但不限于差点把自己也捆在桅杆上。  
“你还年轻，帕里，慢慢来。”卡雷拉的总经理某天终于没法视而不见，扶起翻倒的墨水瓶给他鼓励，就像从小那样，虽然下一秒就是揪着他直面早已等候多时的医生。  
“什么啊，冰山先生！我根本没事！我不用看医生！”他扒着门框，皱着脸，倔强着死活不肯进去。  
“帕里，”他记得当时的冰山将他拉过来，揉乱背头，然后说什么来着…  
“一个人能拥有的五年可没几个。”  
好吧，好吧，他承认他的年龄在一溜工人里算小的，帕里脑海里闪过泰路斯通和露露欲言又止的脸庞，松开手乖乖被赶到医生面前。

帕里不耐地挠头，两年间他想了多次那段冰山相劝的回忆，那是为数不多能让他鼓起勇气活下去的希望之一。就这么离开也太丢人了，他常常这么自言自语，羞愧快将这个曾耀眼的年轻人压垮，眼底挂着青色的眼圈，谁想像那群白眼狼一样啊，卡雷拉一号船坞缺失的工头位现在都空缺着。  
甚至还带来不少麻烦事——他跟新招的船工一起连夜赶制新的海上航线顺便肩负后街的重建，原本是五个人带头干的活儿变成了三个人的，骤然加大的工作量使他们忙得不可开交，他睡了两年的办公室，常常熬得双眼通红被人捆起来睡觉，用山堆似的工作淹没麻痹自己，不去想那些过去。

可惜。他搁下空玻璃杯，揉着突然抽痛的右胸口，但凡一想起那个混账，伤疤周围的皮肤就会适时抽搐——像是嘲讽他近年来心口不一的努力，越努力的用工作填满空掉的胸口，带来的反噬就越明显——他甚至对那种活着还能产生痛感的感觉上瘾。疼痛后紧接着就是眼前交替出现火光冲天、嗜血的兽眼与白鸽飞舞的幻象。  
抱歉冰山先生，我做不到完全忘记，我太没用了。帕里低声骂着，不去管那些习以为常的虚影，他将杂乱的桌面清理出一小块儿，打开台灯尝试看会儿图纸，看看新的铁路该怎样铺在陌生的海域之上，却又止步于刺眼的白光，密密麻麻的线路在他眼里俨然成了无用杂乱的线团，一头缠着一头，一层叠着一层，消磨人的耐心。  
好他妈烦。  
他点起一根雪茄，抚着满是撕裂状的伤疤的后颈，上边还有些没能结痂的创口，恍惚间又感觉到了野兽利齿贴近皮肉引起的战栗感。  
这让他下意识打了个哆嗦，且胸口又开始抽痛。  
他没想到后来还能见到路奇，再见时他轻松地撕开了面具，就好像他无比厌恶先前那个形象似的，站在高地穿着精致的着装戏谑地嘲笑他的东施效颦的西装、恶心的斑点衬衫、沾了油污的脸庞与手袖，嘲笑他的软弱，嘲笑他为什么还在踌躇。  
“蠢狗，别傻楞在原地了。”

妈的，怎么又开始想那混球。帕里捂着抽疼的胸口噌地站起，这种如影随形的疼痛简直就像代表着路奇从来没有打算放过他。  
也代表着他逃离不了罗布路奇。  
他烦躁地猛抽一口雪茄，拿起夹克与电话虫准备出门借用酒精麻痹自己。  
幸好漫长的恢复期间冰山允许他偶尔喝酒。

临海城市的夜风一向很大，空气里永远有股散不去的咸味，但今晚的温度意外的有些低，他想念着椅背上另一件带绒的夹克，捂着被吹得更疼的后颈，加快脚步钻进酒吧。  
只是帕里没想到，刻意避开方块头姐妹经营的酒吧喝闷酒，却碰到一个不算熟悉的人。

“阿拉拉…是你啊。”来者过高的身躯投下的黑影完全笼罩了帕里，滚落在地的酒杯被视野之外的长手捡起，屋内嗡嗡的低语声因男人异于常人的身高而静了一瞬。  
明明是酒香四溢又温暖干燥的室内，帕里却偏偏嗅到了室外那入冬似的气息，这可是夏岛，他下意识打了个哆嗦。  
“什——什么啊！…草，你怎么会在这里。”声线被吓得陡然拔高又脸红着捂住自己的嘴，侧脸避过店里其他酒客投以愤怒的注视。帕里瞠大的瞳孔印着来者墨镜下露出的一角。这张脸…几个月前在报纸上见过一次，不……甚至更早。  
“嘘，嘘…那叫什么来着…嗯……”  
“操，你是想说没见过你吧…你这人真奇怪。”帕里一下明白对方竖立唇前的手势的含义，按着太阳穴站起来坐回吧台，示意老板将空杯再满上。  
“给他来一杯……你要什么来着。”  
“清水就好。”  
……  
“…所以，嗝…抱歉，”帕里一口气喝光并打了个酒嗝，像条吐泡泡的鱼，疲倦如愿上涌，他强撑着眼皮从脑子里揪出疑问，吧台将他下颌撑起“你这次来做什么，城里最近没有海贼船靠岸，政府…的船也没到。”  
库赞知道那些登报的文字与图像会揭露他的身份。  
“阿拉拉…我来散散心，”库赞将自己的墨镜摘下表示并无特别来意，懒洋洋的语调听起来还算有些可信度，他颈肩的大面积的烧伤却整片落进身边人的视野，“不是来抓人的，你不用紧张啊。”  
帕里咬着未点燃的雪茄含含糊糊，拿余光瞟那片看起来就很痛的疤痕，这种永远无法愈合的伤口他自己也有，他唐突地嘶了声捏了两下后颈。  
妈的，一想就疼。  
库赞注意到那块横亘着诸多划痕的皮肤，被后脑勺略长的发尾盖过一部分，刚刚粗鲁的揉捏使得那处的全貌暴露在他眼底。  
像块打满补丁的破布，库赞想。  
“七水之都怎么样。”他拉回库赞的注意力，语气里是毫不掩饰的自豪。“前不久刚开通了二号列车，最近越来越繁荣了，是吧。”帕里像个树懒一样挂着，将手臂也放上吧台，额角抵着只剩一层底液的空杯，仿佛刚刚的疼痛只是一场幻觉。酒馆的喧嚣好像与他们无关，吵杂的环境成功为他们的意外闲聊投下保护色。  
七水之都的居民，永远热情好客。  
“出乎意料，”库赞跟着也瘫软在台面上，过长的双手甚至触到了吧台内侧的收银台柜面，长腿别扭地挤在狭小的空间内却浑然不知，肌肉的放松也让他的音调听起来更为拖拉“……嘛，下次我应该试一试你们的列车，他看起来…很酷，至少比乘船可方便多了。”  
“那是当然的，嗝…噢抱歉……那可是卡雷拉的心血，冰山先生、露露和泰尔斯通带着其他工友们努力很久才造出来的。”提起自家的产品，帕里被酒精糊住的脑子也活络起来，不自觉地露出骄傲的神情，倦意也褪去不少，他伸指玩着杯身凹下去的纹路，眼里的蓝海温柔地荡起水花，坚毅的眉眼舒展开爽朗的笑容。  
日渐成熟的面孔辅以金发蓝眼的搭配，足以让女孩儿们无法自拔，哪怕他现在是个傻乎乎的一脸傻笑的醉鬼，他听见不少叽叽喳喳讨论这醉鬼的言论，更别提那些自以为藏匿好的来自于姑娘们的窥视。  
但库赞敏锐地察觉到话语中的差异——这和多年前听到的工头名对不上号，至少少了两位。  
他挠了挠头，帕里后颈的撕咬伤痕太过显眼，嘴唇作出开合的动作又闭上，询问在舌尖打了圈又拖进肚里。吧台人员适时为他添上清水。  
他捏住自己的左腿膝盖，心底升起微妙的情绪，将那杯水喝了个干净，因抬手而将底衫下摆也一并带起，露出一截还留有青紫淤痕的皮肤，库赞不动声色的将衣服重新整理好。  
“需要帮忙的话，”帕里喝光了杯底最后的酒水，隔着杯身盯着货架上琳琅满目的酒瓶垂涎欲滴，目光追逐调酒师惹人花眼的调制动作“——哦，我记得我修过你的自行车，那是我修过最奇怪的交通工具了，它…嗯，齿轮里塞了千年老冰似的，哥们儿你是去了趟极地吗…”他看了眼没怎么说过话的库赞问，“这次还需要帮它上个油吗。”  
库赞的左腿下意识跳了下。  
“自行车…阿拉…我现在不骑那个了。”库赞将帕里的杯子点出一层薄薄的冰壁换来对方惊异的目光，“如果你想的话，”他说“你可以带我去渔市买点当地特色的鱼。”  
“行，”迟钝至此的帕里也感受到了周围熟悉的，热切的视线，甚至嗅到了某些花类的芬芳。“那就现在去。”他清醒了些，突然从吧台上起身，掏出衣袋里的贝里拍上桌面后就立即往门外走。  
率先留给库赞一个落荒而逃的狼狈背影。

土生土长的帕里七拐八拐地将库赞往小巷里带，甩开那些热情的姑娘们，期间回以路过看好戏居民们无数的问好，扬起的笑容在黑暗里熠熠发光。他们站在简陋的建筑前，生鲜特有的咸腥味充斥着这个塑料棚撑起来的空间，里边儿挂着各式各样的海货。他叫库赞离他远点，一边解释着烟瘾憋不住了怕熏着人一边划火柴点上咬了好久的雪茄。  
“阿拉拉…没关系，他们也…算了，我不介意。”库赞又带上了墨镜，与夜色合为一体，站在棚外等他——他的身高进去有些吃力。抱怨着今晚温度特别低的买客们绕过他钻进棚里。  
库赞揣在兜里的右手握了握。  
和岩浆搏斗总是会付出一点代价——比如暂时不能很好的收敛果实的能力，比如衣物底下还未散开的淤青。他在心底稍稍庆幸这是座夏岛。  
“喂——你要什么鱼啊，沙丁要不？”  
“它不挑…你看着随便挑就好啦。”  
行吧。帕里像个被刁难的东道主，眉毛扬起，叉着腰看摊子的老板给他每种都塞了点，不过出于私心他多要了些沙丁鱼，专门的大口袋被塞得只能将尾巴通通挂在外边。  
“给，”逛过一遍市场让帕里又清醒一点，得益于航线开通也出现了不少他也没有吃过的海货，他留下给自己的一小袋，“这种，”他指着其中一条长相奇特的给库赞看清楚，烟雾因说话从嘴角飘出在空气里凝出白色的轨迹。“这种和这种要带回去马上吃掉，其他的冻起来无所谓。”将那塞的满满的袋子递过去，库赞轻松拎起，两人一块往大路上走。  
“你的船停在码头吗，他们还没来得及修好路边的灯，我带你走一截。”  
“好。”  
帕里雪茄上腾起的烟草香飘到库赞鼻前时，有一瞬间他想到了不久前坐在枫叶廊下冥想的背影，库赞默默地叹了口气。  
飞蛾扑火，他想。  
勇气可嘉。  
“…奇了怪了，今天怎么这么冷。”帕里咕哝着立起衣领，他将库赞送到码头，那儿停着一水溜的泊船，正随着海浪缓缓的上下起伏，远处的灯塔在雾气里倔强的指印回家的道路，有船只的轮廓在接近城镇。  
“就把你送到这了。”他说，企图揪住那最后一点困意的尾巴赶紧滚回去入睡，咬着雪茄率先与这位来客挥别，哪怕他们只见过一面。夹克潇洒划了个圈，拍散淡薄的烟雾。  
被水庇护的城市居民理所应当地回赠属于大海的旅客最诚挚的热情。  
加梅尔从码头的游船背后探出头，得到库赞的首肯后晃出来扑向岸边的鱼堆，吃得不住眯眼。  
“啊拉……只是两年，居然能变那么多吗。”他看着因酒劲上涌而摇摇晃晃离开的背影。

两年前的七水之都。  
青雉围着城镇绕了圈，在码头登录，推着自行车假装是从货船上下来的船员，他将自行车靠在船坞的一个角落后进入这座神奇的水上城。  
他花了两天时间走遍了这座城市，以当地戏剧般的面具以及衣袍作为伪装，装作参加节日的旅客混入人群中，期间无数次被迫听了大通居民们对自家市长以及对卡雷拉工头们的热切倾慕，每次工头们下班回归时他们的尖叫声都能掀翻屋顶——当然他也一眼看到了人群里那头耀眼的金发，虽然之后再见就是被债主们追着在楼间奔跑道歉的情况。  
他在码头钓鱼时见过那个年轻人几次，无一例外的与另一位有着黑卷发的戴礼帽男性一起或并排行走或打闹纠缠在一块，库赞认出了那人手臂上的纹身与打闹间能嵌进墙壁的指力，同样也辨认出了帕里望向路奇的眼神。  
大概，没有人能拒绝大海的倾慕。  
但那也只是大概罢了。  
勇气可嘉。  
库赞只看了一眼就扭回头，那眼神让他如此的熟悉，灼热而毫不掩饰的感情宛如热水将人从头浇到尾。  
像曾经的自己，飞蛾扑火。  
自行车是被人动过的模样，整个车身翻新一通，机油的气味飘在空气中，机械缝隙里的冰渣悉数被除去，  
厂员告诉他是工头帕里顺手干的，一边修一边还喃喃着什么从来没见过这么硬的冰和这么破还能到处跑的机械之类的话语。  
看来他真的很爱这份工作以及城市。  
库赞在心里感谢帕里，蹬着新车提前离开了七水之都，同草帽一行人擦肩而过。

命运兜兜转转，多年前萨乌罗的死带走了青雉燃烧的价值观，一念之间放走的罗宾将他的正义观破碎重铸，斯潘达因借事威胁他的越界行为。蝴蝶扇动翅膀，青雉一路看着罗宾在黑暗中挣扎存活，攀上浮木聚于七水，司法岛事件间接由他青雉而生，斯潘达姆手握屠魔令，彻底将奥哈拉之光推向了草帽一行人。  
cp9惨遭落败，不败神话被一腔热血打下神坛，青雉返回七水之都看着顽强存活的人们在废墟上开宴会并成功逃脱，连他也不自觉勾起嘴角。  
除了某个人。  
除了那个有着一手好操绳术金发小子。  
库赞挥别罗宾后骑着自行车恰好撞见了在宴会场背后喝闷酒的帕里，冰山披着外套坐在一旁拍他的肩，两人面前放着没怎么动过的食物。  
他立即明白过来。  
显然帕里也认出了那辆被他抱怨过的自行车，库赞按了两下车铃后走上前去当面表示对他的感谢，就像个旅客一样，眼角发红的帕里拒绝了库赞支付费用的举动，他们聊了几句后告别。  
又不是船，收什么钱，七水之都欢迎你下次再来，他说。  
他当时肯定还以为库赞只是个普通的旅客。  
七水之都，永远热情好客。

如此种种，加上顶上后的那场足以改变海军后期决策走向的庞岛大战，宛如压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，最终使得库赞脱离这个他待了快占了一半儿人生的地方。  
同时他也为各自坚持的正义付出了一条左腿作为代价。  
阿拉拉，人生能有几个二十八年呢。他在海军的急救室醒过来时抱着左腿想。  
他凝出冰刃，坐在地上刮鳞——那条鱼长得实在是过于目中无人了，加梅尔没法将他整个囫囵吞下，急得直拿长喙拱库赞的肩背。

“卟噜卟噜，卟噜卟噜。”  
“——喂？操，你他妈怎么又来了。”帕里停下脚步，他都走到楼底了。  
“…知道了，妈的。”

吃饱喝足的库赞与加梅尔离开港口时，那艘夜归的船只从雾中驶出显出全貌。桅杆上十字样旗帜在风中翻滚。  
库赞突然想起帕里刚刚提及政府船只时的不易察觉的停顿。  
紧接着他就看着那个摇摇晃晃的身影又折回来，连手中的袋子也未放下，脚步急促地靠近驶向码头的船只，他在下降的气温里发抖，海风将他的金发吹得向后翻飞，雪茄燃烧飘起的烟雾也散了形状。  
帕里在看见下船人时，向身后的七水之都看了一眼的动作尽数落进库赞的眼中。  
那眼看向城镇的缱绻。  
远处的库赞似乎听到了某些锁链合上的金属声。  
阿拉拉……不会是我想的那样吧。库赞在风里启开一瓶雪莉酒，身下的加梅尔背着背包，头颅一点一点，原地停留有一阵后它便会进入打瞌睡的状态。  
而那人一身白装，礼帽下露出的黑色卷发确证了他设下的最坏的假想。  
他前不久刚在地下世界听过这位曾在海军本部和萨卡斯基吵起来的小道消息。  
下一瞬他变联想起帕里那打着破布补丁般的后颈。  
绕是与诸多恶人打过交道的库赞，此时也不禁落下一声叹息。  
造化弄人。  
一介平民在这恶人横行的航海时代里，不过是暴风雨下的勉强维持平衡的扁舟罢了，稍不注意就是船毁人亡的下场。  
他看着cp0的白衣总监领着揉着后颈的帕里在没灯的道路上往城内走，在月光下路奇脚下的黑影整个将帕里的影子吞噬。  
飞蛾扑火。

在路奇发现他前，库赞敲醒昏昏欲睡的加梅尔向旁边的无人岛启程，他今天得在那上面过夜了。  
至少得等这股子溢出的冰冻气息完全回到他的掌控后才能踏向下一个岛屿进行补给，库赞揉着后腰的淤青，嘴角勾起有些苦涩的笑容，在感叹他人悲惨时也不能忘记自己的心口不一——前不久他才在某个岛屿上借人口发出警告。  
还冒着被抓住的风险赶着回去陪人看了场枫叶。  
他自己又何尝不是扑火的飞蛾。  
不过比那位修船工好多了，库赞抿了口酒。  
至少他还有能力摆脱枷锁。

End

——————  
时间线我擅自修改并对接了入秋，也就是ph岛老铁传递消息–顶着被逮回去的风险回本部陪萨卡看枫叶顺便拼刺刀–溜了溜了，有点控制不住冻气–路上听到了传言萨卡斯基跟路奇怼起来了–溜达到七水之都并间接影响当地的温度–刚好撞上cp0的路奇支使帕里

梗来源不成书脑洞里某句话——虽然一个爱着七水之城，一个还念着海军，但是他俩的唯一区别是库赞有能力离开，而帕里没有。

这个人怎么可以一捅刀捅俩还只留个脑洞就拍拍屁股走人的？人干事？  
我先掐死他，写完这篇我再掐死我自己。  
反正写完我自己心梗了。

那么感谢你看到这里，有缘下次见。


End file.
